


Te La Dedico a Ti

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: Mil vidas más viviría, mil vidas más lo volvería a elegir.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Te La Dedico a Ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He decidido traer mis trabajos a esta pagina. Hace tiempo me había abierto una cuenta y nunca la utilicé. Espero sean de su agrado, este en particular lo publiqué por primera vez en 2015.
> 
> Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

El aire que llegó a sus pulmones, produjo en él un hondo y horrible sentimiento. Cuando fue capaz de entender la nitidez a su alrededor, sintió como si el mundo que representaba su ser, caía en pedazos, destrozado por los incontables golpes que había recibido. Despertar había sido simplemente devastador. Sentir como sus ojos observaban los colores del día, como su olfato aspiraba el olor de la mañana, como su piel se erizaba al contacto con la brisa. Era aterrador.

Ya no era tan sólo la confusión de verse—nuevamente—con vida, de verse revestido con su Armadura, de ver a sus compañeros tan o más aturdidos que él… Era la sensación de que ésta vida, ya no la merecía.

Ya no sabía si la deseaba.

La muerte ya había dejado de tener significado.

Tampoco podía ser desagradecido con los Dioses que, en honor a su sacrificio, le entregaban una vez más la posibilidad de vivir.

Camus de Acuario cerró sus ojos por un momento, preguntándose si en verdad la decisión de los Dioses no venía sujeta a algo más, si la verdadera razón no era premiar su proeza, sino, invitarlos a remediar cada error que sus torpes pasos como humanos habían cometido.

Entonces ¿cuántas vidas más necesitaría él, para resarcir lo que hizo?

Apretó los parpados rastreando la clama que su imagen ya no reflejaba. Su apariencia era sin dudas la de un cachorro asustado en medio de una tormenta, que no aparecía en el horizonte, pero se desataba con ferocidad en su interior. La palidez de su rostro, alguna vez imperturbable, denotaba su falta de sosiego. Se sentía enfermo.

Hipócrita al arrodillase ante su Diosa, que de años tenía menos, pero de guerras y sufrimiento, los acompañaba en pesar. La observó en toda su belleza y amor, dándoles la merecida bienvenida a la reinante paz en la Tierra, ofreciéndoles una y mil veces los agradecimientos por haber contribuido a dicha paz, por haber luchado junto a ella, para y por ella.

Y allí en medio de todos los Santos que protegían a Athena, Camus se sentía ajeno. Inmerecido de dichos halagos. Él que siempre había seguido una doctrina basada en la lealtad en lo que él creyó verdadero, su fin único el seguir las convicciones que él consideró justas y legítimas. Claro que adoraba a su Diosa, que le era fiel y que daría la vida por ella—como ya lo había demostrado—pero su vida entera había caminado siguiendo su propia justicia.

Camus, aquel Santo que vanagloriaba la frialdad y enaltecía la indiferencia, había muerto ya hacía demasiado tiempo.

Había comenzado a morir al creer a Isaac muerto, había comenzado a morir cuando enfrentó a Hyoga… un poco más cuando regresó de la mano de Hades y terminó por sucumbir ante la desenterrada desolación de ese día en que, por su culpa, aquella niña había muerto.

Quizá ese suceso, había sido el comienzo de todo.

Por mucho tiempo siguió rearmando esas piezas sobre su máscara torpe que simulaba elocuencia, para que la verdad no les cayera a los demás; que él era un niño incapaz de controlar lo que en el fondo padecía. Detestaba sentir que su personalidad no era en realidad, verdadera que, con tan sólo un detonador, las emociones comenzaban a dispararse sin tregua y consuelo. Con los años, a pesar de su inestable corazón, había aprendido con maestría a ocultar todo; dolor, alegría, tristeza... amor y amistad, orgullo fraternal.

Sólo hubo una persona que conoció a ese niño asustadizo, sólo esa persona guardó el secreto. Y se enamoró de ese defecto. Sólo una persona conoció al verdadero Camus.

Aún con la vista en la bella figura de Saori Kido, sintió la penetrante mirada de su compañero. Y no se atrevía a devolvérsela. Sabía de las ansias que estaba experimentando Milo, de la necesidad del contacto visual, pero ¿cómo enfrentarlo?

¿Cuántas explicaciones más debía dar?

Sabía que Milo no las necesitaba, que no le interesaba los porqués de su accionar en las Tierras de Asgard, de las decisiones que había seguido para mal. De su error fatal.

Al salvar el alma de su amigo, había perdido la suya, pues su alma era justamente ese hombre que le miraba sin resquicios de rencor, ni odios, ni dudas. Solamente lo observaba con la emoción de un reencuentro, porque sabía que Milo lo amaba.

Él también lo hacía. Demasiado.

Y sin embargo nunca le había dado la prioridad que el de Escorpio se merecía. Nunca se había puesto en su lugar, ni imaginado las consecuencias que sus actos producirían en el griego. Nunca había sido completo y sincero con él.

Simplemente siguió sus ideales y nunca consultó si su compañero, estaba de acuerdo. Suspiró, ya había sido demasiado de toda la farsa que cargaba consigo, de las promesas ridículas que quiso cumplir, de los ideales que se alejaban inmensamente de lo que alguna vez juró, ante su maestro, ante su Armadura, su Diosa y Milo.

Ya había sido suficiente del exiguo Santo en que se había dejado convertir. Esta vez, y a pesar de ser un Santo de Hielo, demostraría todo lo que en su corazón existía, por él, por Milo.

Tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos se vio, que nunca se percató de que la reunión había concluido, sino hasta que su compañero y amigo, Shura, tocó su hombro ligeramente consternado por su visible perturbación. Al español también le debía una disculpa, pero en esos momentos, no era su prioridad y Shura lo sabía muy bien, ya tendría todos los días venideros para subsanar sus acciones y consecuencias. Entre todos había demasiadas cosas que aclarar, su estadía en Asgard había provocado una inexorable liberación para todos, donde los sentimientos y temores, las dudas en sus corazones se habían visto expuestas. Ahora, con la paz como escenario, estaban más que dispuestos a terminar lo que en las nórdicas tierras habían comenzado. Aunque costara.

Un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del peli negro le bastó para comprender que no había rencores y que entendía la ansiedad en su corazón. Cuando se vio solo nuevamente buscó con la vista al griego, pero ya no se hallaba entre los pocos que aún permanecían en el Coliseo, si vio a un emocionado Hyoga acercársele. Se dejó abrazar entre los tímidos brazos de su alumno y para sorpresa del ruso, correspondió el afecto.

—Maestro...

La quebrada y emocionada voz del joven rubio le afectó, ciñendo más el abrazo, demostrando por primera vez, el amor que le tenía.

—Eres un orgullo para mí, es un honor Hyoga, haberte entrenado.

Hyoga no reprimió ni quiso contener las pequeñas lágrimas que derramó. Su maestro, el ser al que le debía todo y que amaba como un padre, le dedicaba palabras y lo abrazaba a la vista de todos.

—El honor es mío maestro... el honor es de los dos.

Sí. De Isaac—donde quiera que esté—y de él.

—Ve, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar—.El grupo de Bronceados aguardaba por Hyoga.

Unos instantes después, ya nadie más quedaba en el enorme anfiteatro. El cielo ya no estaba celeste y la luna menguante dibujaba su lánguida figura en el firmamento. Sus piernas avanzaron, mientras las escaleras se perdían tras su figura, así como los Templos, uno a uno. El camino que por años recorrió, nunca le había parecido tan pesado.

Escorpio se alzó monumental ante él. Camus dio algunos suspiros juntando fuerzas para enfrentar a su amante. Sonrió un poco, asustado, pensando que quizá y llamarlo amante era un error. Elevó un tanto su cosmos, anunciándose en ese Templo que conocía de hito a hito, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Caminó sigiloso, adentrándose a la parte donde se hallaba la estancia de Milo. La oscuridad y el silencio eran inquietantes, incluso parecía frío, como sí nadie habría habitado ese lugar en algún tiempo.

—Milo—susurró. Su voz produjo un tenue eco que le erizó la piel—Milo, necesito hablar contigo.

Caminó por la sala y entró a la habitación. Milo no se encontraba en su Templo. Se preguntó dónde estaría, imaginándose de repente que tal vez estaría con su Diosa, o alguno de sus compañeros, con los cuales Milo se llevaba bien, como Mu o Aioria. No, Mu no podría ser, pues al pasar por su Templo lo vio muy emocionado con su pequeño y revoltoso alumno. Y a Aioria no lo había hallado en el suyo aunque no tuvo dudas que lo encontraría en el siguiente.

Resopló resignado, dando por terminado el recorrido por el lugar, giró en sus pasos y salió de prisa rumbo a su Casa. Él sí que hacía demasiado tiempo que no la habitaba.

El olor a encierro y humedad le dio un ligero asco. Su Casa estaba sucia, abandonada. La amargura se dibujó en su rostro, su Templo reflejaba con claridad el cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Sus pasos metálicos retumbaron, mientras caminaba por el salón principal, internándose en su estancia. Nada había fuera de lugar, a pesar del polvo y la desolación, sus pertenencias se hallaban justo como él las había dejado antes de morir. La primera vez.

—Las sabanas deben ser un asco—comentó para sí.

Encendió la luz de su habitación y sus ojos crecieron en dimensión al hallar todo pulcro, todo en perfectas condiciones. Y a Milo sentado en el borde de su cama.

—Me estabas buscando.

Su voz susurrante originó una corriente en su sangre. El rostro del griego era tan sereno, que toda la tensión que sentía, poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Caminó los escasos pasos que les separaban, sin perder detalle en las reacciones de su pareja, Milo no le perdía la vista de encima tampoco. Y de pie, frente al rubio más bello que alguna vez hubiera conocido, Camus cumplió con lo que se dijo al regresar nuevamente a la vida, dejaría de ser una barrera para su amor. La Armadura que hasta hacía poco portaba, se desprendió de su cuerpo ante la circunspecta mirada del heleno y una vez libre del Oro, cayó de rodillas, para sentarse luego en el suelo y recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Milo. El heleno se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, dejando que la situación conmoviera hasta el último de sus poros enamorados. Y las caricias sobre el manto rojizo de los cabellos franceses no tardaron en llegar, asaltados por un suave masaje.

—Sí, hace mucho que estaba en tu búsqueda—cerró sus ojos disfrutando—.Incluso temí haber perdido el camino—.Sus brazos se apoyaron en los muslos de Milo, abrazándose a sus piernas.

—No es necesario ser tan filosófico—dijo jocoso, pero estremecido.

—Milo...

—Calla, Camus. No es necesario dije—cortó con la voz en un hilo. Camus reconoció aquello como el nudo que se forma cuando no quieres dejar que las lágrimas avancen.

—No merezco tu amor, pero si pudieras perdonarme—se incorporó arrojándose a los brazos de la persona que más amaba en esa vida, y en todas y cada una de las vidas que tuvo—quisiera demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir.

—Deberé acostumbrarme a ese lado romántico que te tenías guardado entonces—Y Milo, de pronto, sonrió. Y ya todo lo que alrededor sucedía, careció de importancia.

Limpió algunas lágrimas que manchaban el bellísimo rostro del griego.

—Te fallé muchas veces, no te cuidé como te lo mereces—dijo curvando sus labios de lado, sintiéndose algo tonto—. Y aun así estás aquí, tan radiante… tan hermoso como siempre—siguió sonriendo ésta vez más afligido, acariciando su rostro.

—Hubo fallos, que ninguno pudo prever, ni entender... Camus, nunca a pesar de las distancias que impusiste entre los dos, nunca mi amor mermó su intensidad, y ni hoy, ni nunca, no me imagino una vida sin ti, no podré sentirme completo si no estás a mi lado—acarició su mejilla—; creo que ya ha sido suficientes pálidas en nuestra relación.

—Gracias.

El beso no se hizo esperar. Y sólo en ese momento comprendieron la falta que uno hizo en el otro. Tanto tiempo sin compartir lo más básico y necesario, ese beso. Y arrojados en la cama—que luego Milo confesaría, había mantenido impecable, convencido de que algún día, ambos volverían a desordenar—se amalgamaron, dando rienda suelta a la simple necesidad de expresar física y espiritualmente todo el amor que se profesaban y que a pesar del intrincado camino que tuvieron que sortear para por fin estar juntos, sin tapujos, se había mantenido ineludible. Sano, entre todo el enfermo mundo que buscó separarlos. Vivieron en carne propia la crueldad de la vida, pero también, viven piel a piel lo que el amor provoca, lo que estremece.

Que si las lágrimas que el Santo de Acuario derramaba causando que en el beso, su sabor se mezclara, bien valían la pena. Bien valía la pena demostrarse que era formidablemente mejor, darle vida y calor a las emociones que Milo de Escorpio desataba en su ser. Valía la pena el haber transitado cuatro vidas, si en cada una de ellas, existía un Milo a quien amar.

—Te amo.

Le dedicó pura y exclusivamente a él, en su oído, mientras jadeó su nombre una y mil veces. Ofrendiéndose cada día de su nueva vida, en los brazos del Escorpión, a demostrar el vívido amor que los unía.

Mil vidas más viviría, mil vidas más lo volvería a elegir.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar leer. Será hasta una próxima vez.


End file.
